Surprise Island: In Your Face
by TheRoastedChicken
Summary: It all started where two friends purchased "Surprise Island" where they host their new television show called "In your face." Rated for language. New chapters up.
1. Prologue

**Super long A\N: **Okay, before you start reading, just letting you know this story is pretty random for a start (before I actually got the idea for the story, lol). I would like to tell you that the content in here is recommended for mature (pffft!) audiences. Well, anyone can read it, but you were warned. As you probably don't know what surprises are (long story… you're probably not interested XD) they are basically condoms… lol.

I'm also introducing fan-made characters in this story that I've had for ages but haven't really written anything about that I can be bothered submitting… Melissa the bat is based on my best friend in real life -. I don't have her profile on this computer but I'm going to get it on the weekend. I'm not in here until the next chapter… so yeah. Oh, and I have Melissa's permission to use her, since we both just made the first chapter by saying random sentences when we were bored. Uhh… I think it's long enough onto the story!

**Prologue:**** In your face**

Once upon a time there were Sonic and Amy running around with no faces.

Sonic was running away from Amy because she caught him looking up something on the computer of Knuckles and Rouge having a Surprise party. Also, he noticed, Shadow (only 13 at the time) happened to be watching in the window.

Shadow was sitting on the window outside thinking about Melissa the Bat when she flew above his head. He jumped after her in an attempt to glomp her, but he couldn't reach. So he sat down on the grass, sniffling.

Silver walked past seeing Shadow thinking it was Sonic (as it was rather dark on that particular evening). Silver was very jealous of Sonic and had the greatest desire to kill him. Looking in a bush, he found an unwanted Surprise. He snuck over behind Shadow, shoving it over his face, causing Shadow to asphyxiate.

Fortunately for Shadow; being 'The Ultimate Life Form' and all, reincarnated himself into his body and poked breathing holes in the Surprise.

That was when he saw it.

It looked very familiar… like Silver's hair.

He went over to it when he had an urge to touch it. He stroked the leaves and smelt it.

He licked it. He sniffed it. He rolled in it.

Finally the plant was all mashed up and Shadow walked away, high.

**A year later…**

Shadow was walking along in Melissa's house when he bumped into her, and they fell on top of each other. They rolled around, doing stuff, when they fell downstairs and hit the fridge. They stopped, hearing odd noises coming from inside.

Melissa, confused, opened it to find name censored and name censored inside, wearing maple leaves. Shadow twitched.

They all ran away to get a room but Shadow and Melissa got there first so the other two had to make do with the hallway.

**---**

Tails was running around in circles screaming because he was all alone and didn't know what was happening. Exhausted, he sat down.

After thinking for awhile he decided to go for a walk. Because of his previous running around screaming episode, he changed his mind and went to his new plane, and flew away.

Unfortunately for him, even though he was in a pretty stable state, something happened to his plane and he crashed onto a seemingly deserted island. Until he saw his friends.


	2. Chapter One: Welcome to Surprise Island

**A/N:** So I have absolutely no idea what to write in the next chapter of Beauty is only skin deep, so I started this story. Please read and review… it only got like twenty hits and one review on the first day T.T

Anyway, I think the first a/n was long enough; so onto the story.

**Chapter One:**** Welcome to Surprise Island**

Cream and Cheese were sitting in a puddle of mud, using their fingers to streak big brown marks on their faces as a kind of war paint.

Knuckles was chasing a camerawoman angrily and Sonic and Shadow were arguing while Melissa just stood there with her script, grinning.

Tails, realising his plane had been hijacked, stomped over angrily to where Melissa and an auburn fox had started up a conversation about what they could do for the show.

"What is this all about?" he yelled waving his hands above his head.

Melissa the bat clutched her clipboard and said with a genuine smile, "Welcome to Surprise Island. Congratulations, you have been selected for our new series; In Your Face. You will be staying here for five weeks or so."

Tails was blank with confusion, "Huh?"

Sophie, the fox, pulled out a rolled up document from her sleeve, "According to this contract you have to stay here for the full set time and you must abide to all terms and conditions… yah da yah da yah… and we hold no responsibility for anything that happens; we cannot be accounted for it."

Tails eyes widened and his eyebrow rose, "I didn't sign a contract…"

"Sure you didn't," Sophie hid the necklace behind her back that she used to practise hypnotism, and Melissa hid her smirk.

"What the- WHAT DID YOU DO?" Tails yelled but taking care not to offend them, that script just _screamed_ 'Evil!'

All of a sudden, Cream came running out of the bush and slapped the 'war paint' on Tails' face, grabbing his hand and running away with him.

_**Author POV**_

"Bwa-ha-ha-ha! This is an awesome spur-of-the-moment idea, Sophie," Melissa turned to me.

"Yep, I can't wait to get some footage for everyone to see!"

I picked up the camera I found in the bushes- I mean bought from the department store.

"So, I presume, you, ah… hmm… er…" she scratched her head and mouthed what she'd been trying to say.

"Have I taken care of Eggman? Yep!" I dodged Knuckles who was attempting to tackle me.

_Flashback_

"Who are you, you weird red furry?" Eggman yelled angrily, attempting to run after me, but it was more like a slow-mo' chase; his rolls of fat billowing everywhere.

"I'm Brownie!" I made his teddy bear say in a squeaky voice, "I am owned by Doctor Ro-butt-nik!"

Eggman glowed red as he said in deep gasping breaths, "Thank you, very much. I am, very… ro-bust!"

"Pffft!" '_Hardly, though at this rate you could start working on a bust._'

"Nooo… give my WoDo back NOW!"

"Wodo?" I stopped, erupting with giggles. "What kind of a name is that?"

He gritted his teeth and pulled his grotesque face into a snarl, "Do not mock WoDo, you pathetic little girl. Jealous of World Domination, are you?"

He chased me towards some badniks, which I jump on; blowing them into smithereens. Tiny, pink butterflies flew out as I pulled my script from somewhere.

"Hmm… Choose a number between one and two."

Eggman narrowed his eyes behind his glasses, "Huh? What would happen if I picked two?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"You pick two, eh? Excellent!" I scribble something down in my illegible scrawl and a white porcelain toilet appears in front of where I stand.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

I write something down as Eggman speaks, causing everything to slow, his over-sized body lunging for his teddy which landed with a _**Splash!**_ into the toilet. Unfortunately for Eggman, he went in headfirst. Unfortunately for Bocoe and Decoe, "DOCTOR!" their last words before getting squished in his endless folds of fat.

"_Yeowch!"_

---

I shivered, and my vision cleared to see Melissa waving her hands in front of my face.

"Bleh! That was disgusting. Don't remind me of that particular event ever again."

Melissa, noticing the weird looks coming from my face, decided to change the subject.

_**General POV **_

"So, do we have any ideas for the script?"

"Nope," Sophie grinned sheepishly, "I guess we should've thought of that before we… 'found' our… subjects," she stared at knuckles who was confused as to why every time he ran to ram his fists in her face some unusual force caused him to flip in the air and land running in the opposite direction.

"Bwa-ha-ha! Melissa doubled over with laughter.

"What are you… doing?" Knuckles roared.

'_If I get those girls in their sleep… they are SO dead!_' he thought.

'_Wait-"Melissa the Bat?'' Wasn't that the name of the girl who served me at the café this morning… Yes!_' he remembered.

_Flashback_

"Hello, Knuckles, here's your order." A purple bat-girl in a uniform set a tray in front of him.

"Thanks, uh…" he squinted at her name tag, "Melissa."

'_Wait… how does she know my name?_' he shrugged.

He waited for her to leave, but she continued to stand in front of him.

"Uhh… I paid before at the counter…"

"I know!" the bat replied brightly," It's a new recipe. I want to see if you like it."

"Oh, okay," he hoped it wasn't terrible; he didn't want to disappoint the bubbly girl.

He took the mug and sipped at the beverage inside. It was so sweet and warm, something he couldn't recognise had been added to it.

"Mmmm… what's in here? It's, so… goo-_ood_." Melissa wrote something is he passed out and everything went blank.

---

"YAHH! Stop writing!" He said pathetically in a flip.

"Now, why would I do that? You're lucky I made that drink into a pillow; otherwise your pretty face would be as red as your fur.

Knuckles stared, "But, you spiked it in the first place! If you'd left me alone… sh-she'd get that video camera outta my face!"

Sophie piped up, "Well, there's a reason the show is called 'In Your Face'."

"What kind of a name is that!" he screeched. He was blinded with rage and really wanted to smash their faces in now, but he decided against it when Melissa started writing again.

"ARGH!" he screamed with frustration, "Quit it, you… you lampoonist!"

"Uhh…" Sophie stopped reading the script and turned to Knuckles, "I wouldn't stand there if I was you."

Knuckles looked up with a look of horror on his face to see a female figure falling from the sky.

"WH- Rouge?" Knuckles ran around in circles screaming swear words before a semi-conscious Rouge collapsed on top of him with an '_Oof!_'

"Heh, poo," Melissa said.


	3. Chapter Two: The Insanity Begins

A/N: Before you read, I would just like to say I am overdue for writing anything ' and sorry

**A/N:** Before you read, I would just like to say I am overdue for writing anything ' and sorry. I'd really like to finish BIOSD but (obviously) I am stuck part way through a chapter so it isn't ready to be submitted yet. But, the holidays are coming soon, so expect at least a bit more updates . Oh, and I don't really type like that..

**Chapter 2:**

Rouge had jus woken up to her horror to be introduced to the weird… things who called themselves 'Sophie' and 'Melissa'.

Tails, Cream and Cheese, Sonic and Shadow had engaged in what seemed to be a spitball fight with leaves.

"Hey!" The Chaotix team stomped up towards a big building that said "Authorized Personnel Only" on the front door, but when Espio looked through the ajar door he could see Amy and Sophie talking and laughing in a room. He pulled his face into a snarl, "That's unfair!"

He turned to his companions and showed them what/who was inside. What they were doing, they could not tell but a steady chorus of 'Waffles! Waffles!' could be heard.

When Vector recognized that song, his eye twitched, "I… hate… waffles."

Espio and Charmy gasped loudly and the auburn fox (who now seemed to have silver highlights in her fur) ran out screaming, "You WHAT Waffles? HOW _DARE_ YOU!"

After slapping him across the face she ran back inside to see Amy who just stared, sweat-dropping.

Vector ran of crying into the jungle away from everyone. Charmy, just _thinking_ about waffles, had gone hyperactive. When Espio looked over, he nearly fainted to see that out of nowhere Charmy had collected a large amount of leaves and he was now wearing them as loincloths.

"I was right. Those girls aren't a good sign."

Wanting to know what was really going on he turned invisible and slipped past the door.

''_Hmm, I should be able to find something in here._''

He crept to where Amy as watching something on Sophie's computer.

"_Pff_," Espio thought, "_What a waste of time." _

He turned around to read a clipboard when something warm, wet and slimy went splat! onto his head.

"Damn, I missed!" Shadow swore and Sophie turned to see what that flying green thing was, realizing what had happened.

"Why, glad to (not) see you, Espio. You do know what happens if you come in here without permission, don't you?"

He shifted, changing back to normal, "Uh… no…?" he didn't like that look on Amy's face; it showed a combination of pity and humour.

"You should read the fine print before you sign things."

**Later…**

After an hour or so, Espio's loud screaming had ceased and he'd given up hope on escaping.

"Why! Why me?"

Amy grinned and threw a pair of heels at is head, "You broke the rules. It's not over yet!"

He picked them up to throw out the window when Sophie appeared from the closet.

"Oh no you don't! Now put them on, before I get someone to do it for you."

Unfortunately, as the contract stated,

'_Anyone found intruding on staff headquarters without prior permission must face the punishments as listed below_' and in smaller print,

"_ depending on who catches you and how they are feeling, the consequences can vary_,' Espio had no other choice but to comply.

Regrettably, he wasn't fast enough and Sophie had made up her mind.

"Hurry up and set up a catwalk and get out the cameras, it's runway time!"

You could head Espio's screaming from mainland.

Shadow was rather surprised at what was happening. Melissa, Sonic, and Amy had begun to hyperventilate from so much laughter, whilst the others just stood there with massive grins plastered on their faces.

To start off the show, Charmy had offered to wear some face paint as 'pretend makeup' and Cream decided she was going to 'dress up' as an Axe Murderer.

Sophie took her microphone and walked on stage, "And now, for our final event for today, ESPIO!!"

Rouge and Knuckles threw roses onto the stage. Charmy, however, decided onion-weed was more appropriate.

**Espio's POV**

If a giant anvil was to fall out of the sky and hit me on the head, now was seriously the time.

"_Maybe if I beg I can overdose on whatever that insane fox is on.''_

I guess I must have brought it al on myself, but still, maybe there is a loophole in this 'contract' thing.

"Hey!" Melissa yelled at me. I expected something horrible but she just cheered me on. Or was it jeering?

"Stop looking blank and put some face into it! Ha- Face!" Sophie giggles maniacally, her face almost as red as her fur.

"Gah!" I gave up completely. After screaming loud swear words in my head I walked like I owned the runway.

Which, I found out later, I technically did.

By the time it was over, I passed out in a sea of popcorn (courtesy of Vector).

**Normal? POV**

Melissa turned to Sophie, "How long are you going to keep poking him for?"

"As long as it takes for him to wake up."

Everyone was standing in a circle around Espio and it was starting to get a bit monotonous.

"At least this cattle prod you got came in handy," Shadow picked up some popcorn and fed it to the purple bat (Melissa) who was starting to find this really tedious.

Sophie shrugged, "It didn't need to come in handy. It was free."

The group was silent for awhile as the poking continued. It was Sonic that cracked first.

"AHHHHH! How can you BEAR this?" he screamed before storming off, Amy in hot pursuit.

"Wait up Sonic!" Tails ran off too, leaving the Chaotix, Shadow, Knuckles, Melissa, Sophie, Rouge, Cream and Cheese.

After the others couldn't think of an excuse to leave, they all backed away slowly.

Prod… prod … prod … prod…

Espios side really hurt.

"Uhhhnn…" he groaned, "Why can't I see?" only yellow he could see as he regained consciousness.

"It's alive!" she exclaimed, removing the blonde wig obscuring his vision.

"Oh man…" was all Espio could muster.

"Hmm." Sophie thought and then said, "I guess I should congratulate you. No one else is sane enough to pry... and survive… the punishments."

Espio grunted and attempted to pick himself up.

"Which is why you receive this immunity idol. You will not be required to participate in the next task."

"Wha-?" he stood up, confused, "Is this like survivor or something now?"

Sophie put a medal around his neck and replied, "Well, I guess. We'll see wont we."

"Right…" Espio went to hide in his cabin from… them.

**The next day…**

Rays of sunlight peeped through the windows awakening the sleeping furries in their cabins,

Sophie, having a four-poster bed with curtains, did not notice it was light out so she slept in.

Melissa also wasn't awake yet for some strange reason.

**11am**

The fox woke up and sat up in her bed.

"_Hmm, it feels like I've slept in. I wonder what the time is._" She thought and looked towards her alarm clock after pulling back the curtains which caused her to pretty much fall out of the bed.

"GAH!" She stomped out of the room failing to notice that Melissa wasn't there and opened the door to face the island with a not-so-happy look.

Everyone froze and went silent, until finally everyone screamed and ran away into the depths of the jungle.

A murder of crows flew away and one managed to fly into a window of a cabin. It obviously wasn't very bright, and neither was a particular purple bat who, surprised by the sudden **SPLAT! **On her window, fell out of the bed all tangled in blankets. The red fox gasped and ran over to the bird inspecting it for damage.

Once she realized it had died and there was nothing she could do about it, she threw it away never to be seen again.

Everyone had come to eat at a giant table and were eating a particularly delicious meal.

"Dude, this is awesome!" Sonic exclaimed spraying food from his gaping mouth.

"I know, eh! Who made it?" Knuckles yelled when a dark shadow scuttled from one corner to the other, hissing loudly.

Everyone fell silent until Sophie and Melissa made their appearance fighting over who got the script and who got the camera.

The feasting resumed and Rouge shuffled towards Knuckles whispering into his ear, "Never. Please. Never do that again." They both shivered.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! THEY'RE MINE YOU NOOB!" Melissa cried out leaping in the air in an attempt to grab the script and camera, which she both lost to the 'superior' vixen.

"Seriously, you suck," she said, shaking her head before gapping it to her cabin.

Rouge and Amy peered through the window crouched down underneath it. They were hiding from Melissa who'd gone on a rampage.

"This doesn't seem good. Sophie's been typing for hours. I hope that it's at least sane," Rouge whispered.

"Or she could just be surfing the internet," Amy said.

"Pfft. Yeah, right."

The red/silver fox was sitting in a leopard-print plush beanbag in the corner with a laptop comfortably in her lap.

She'd already given up on typing and decided to test out her new messaging program which she liked to call "Pinecone Messenger." It probably wasn't the best name she could've chosen.

"Yay!" she said to herself as the taskbar flashed orange indicating that someone actually bothered to talk to her.

"Hmm…" she began typing:

"Cornflakee: AWSM! Lol, evry1 thnks dt im typn wn im nt.. well i am bt nt wt they think I am neway :D"

Her giggle faltered en a particular sobbing bat attacked the door with her gloved fists.

"THE CONTRACTTTTT! Owww," she screamed then stopped, remembering that she had the key in her pocket.

After slapping herself in the forehead and getting the key out of her pocket, she opened the door to find Sophie in the corner.

"Oh. Crap," she said before Melissa walked up to her slowly.

Luckily (with a small amount of practice) the fox, with her laptop in hand typed really fast ("70 WPM OMFG!" Screamed the subtitles,) and something really cool happened; Melissa died.

Not really.

Unfortunately a giant (YELLOW) hole appeared in the ground and, with the purple bat situated right on top of it-

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-…'' Melissa screamed as she fell.

"No, Corn," Sophie corrected as she grabbed the key.

"Sorry everyone on Pinecone Messenger," she said, "I have a lot of editing to do," and leapt onto a large pile of papers on the opposite side of the room attacking them.

The furry manning the video camera (XD) that she'd hired backed out of the room slowly.


End file.
